Gin Aven
"You think you know fear? When your men drop like flies around you, shredded into piecemeal, and the howls of the All-Father echo through your soul, come back and tell me what you truly know.' - ''Gin Aven to Kharn the Betrayer during the Third Battle of Terra. '''Gin Aven', known widely among the Adeptus Astartes as the 'Lone Wolf, '''is the current Captain of the Night Hammer's 1st Company and prior to that a Terminator of the Space Wolves Chapter. While not quite on the level of the Night Hammer's Chapter Master Raven Halmer, Gin is a highly-experienced warrior and has seen some of the toughest fighting in the galaxy, from Chaos to Necrons to Tyranids. Indeed, as a member of the Deathwatch he fought Hive Fleet Behemoth at the Battle of Macragge. Later on he would confront the Necrons as part of a Blood Raven strike force on Kronus. In between Gin fought the servants of Chaos, both the daemons, the cultists and the heretic Astartes. History The Fall of Cadia (999.M41) Gin was present during the 13th Black Crusade and the Fall of Cadia as part of the ''Firemane's Fang's ''compliment of Space Marines. Attempting to buy some time for the Mechanicus to reactivate the null array to prevent the planet being scoured by an approaching Blackstone Fortress. The Space Wolves launched every boarding and assault craft that they had, knowing full well that the battle barge would be destroyed by the far larger station. Gin was among the men in assault craft. He was one of the members who survived the boarding, landing in the outer hull somewhere near the main guns. Belonging to the Black Fleet, the station was overrun with daemons and heretics. On his own due to a Lone Wolf status, Gin started his attack and cut through all of the vital systems and people that he encountered. Even the Chaos Space Marines embarked on the station could not stop the wolf from tearing everything apart. This rampage continued for several days without end. It was not until the flagship of the Imperial Fist's fleet, ''Phalanx, intervened and crippled the fortress that Gin's attack ended. A salvo of lance batteries ripped open the hull where he was standing. The resultant sudden depressurization flung him out into the void. Gin spent about a day in the void, unable to propel himself towards any nearby vessels. Were it not for the fact that Raven Halmer had been flung out into the void transmitting a distress beacon, Gin would have been stuck outside for longer. A passing Vengeful Spirit ''came close enough for Gin to board the gigantic battleship. Wargear * '''Indominus-Pattern Terminator Armour - '''A Lone Wolf and Wolf Guard, Gin possesses a suit of Terminator Armour that has been intricately decorated with furs and other valuable materials. Most notably the helmet resembles that of a wolf. * '''Iron Halo '- This conversion-field generator provides protection against ranged weapons. How it works is poorly understood. * 'Vengeance - '''A pair of master-crafted Wolf Claws. Formed from the rare alloy auramite and crackling with electricity, they can cut through the toughest of flesh and armour. * '''Thunder Hammer '''and '''Storm Shield '- One of Gin's secondary but rarely-used armaments is a Thunder Hammer and a Storm Shield for use against heavy armour and generally tougher opponents. * '''Storm Bolter - '''Gin is known to use a Storm Bolter in situations that involve little cover.